Si yo fuera él
by Thia017
Summary: Qué pasa cuando Albert se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Candy y la encuentra a ella sufriendo por otro.   Mini fic


"_SI YO FUERA ÉL"._

Era ya de noche cuando aquel hombre de corto y brillante cabello rubio, portentosa figura, profundos ojos azules y mirar alegre sacó las llaves de su departamento para entrar al espacio que compartía con la mujer que había arriesgado casi todo lo que tenía por cuidarlo y brindarle apoyo cuando él más vulnerable se encontraba. Con destreza –para no dejar caer los alimentos que había comprado para la cena– abrió la puerta; aunque era de noche aún era temprano y no esperaba encontrar a nadie en casa, así que encendió la luz, dejó las llaves en un trastecillo sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la cocina para comenzar a preparar lo que comerían. Dentro de más o menos una media hora, como era costumbre, su compañera de casa llegaría al departamento, hambrienta, sonriente y dispuesta a comer de buena gana todo aquello que él le ofreciera. Le contaría las aventuras que había pasado durante su jornada laboral y le regalaría durante toda la velada el momento que él esperaba con mayor anhelo todos los días.

Le encantaba cocinar para ella y estaba seguro que a ella no le desagradaban sus atenciones. Su memoria no le permitía recordar si anteriormente había disfrutado momentos como aquellos con alguien más, pero su corazón le decía que ella era la primera con quién él se esmeraba tanto y se sentía tan a gusto. Disfrutaba su compañía, lo emocionaba verla sonreír y, saber que él podía hacer algo para hacerla feliz le causaba gran regocijo.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, se dirigió al comedor para poner la mesa y se dispuso a esperarla. Los minutos comenzaron a correr y no había rastro de ella. No era común pero seguramente algún inconveniente había surgido. Siguió esperando, diez, quince, veinte minutos… nada. Comenzaba a preocuparse, entonces decidió ir a buscarla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio cuenta de que afuera llovía, había un paraguas al lado de la puerta pero nunca había logrado caminar con uno sin tropezarse, mojarse o ser arrastrado por el viento, así que dejándolo donde estaba se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse un abrigo.

Fue hasta que llegó al umbral de la habitación que se dio cuenta del porqué del retraso de su amiga. La luz del pasillo iluminaba vagamente la recámara y ella estaba ahí, hecha un ovillo, en el suelo sobre revistas. Corrió hacia ella preocupado, pensando que algo malo podía haberle pasado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el vago resplandor de la luz hizo destellar una lágrima sobre su rostro. La observó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, pero se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba. "¿Qué pudo haberla hecho sentir tan triste?" pensó, y después volcó su atención a lo que ella tenía en sus manos: una revista que en portada anunciaba el compromiso de un par de celebridades, y bajo los titulares la foto que acompañaba al nombre que tantas veces le había escuchado pronunciar con ilusión. Había estado pensando en él, el hombre más importante de su vida, el que había roto su corazón.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró con pesar. Le dolía tanto que ella sufriera. Acarició con delicadeza su mejilla limpiando el rastro aún fresco de sus lágrimas. Y poco a poco, la levantó en brazos. Ella hizo ademán de despertar, pero él la arrulló acunándola contra sí mismo. Ella volvió a dormirse y él se quedó como estaba, sentado en el suelo con ella acurrucada entre su pecho y sus brazos. En ese momento viéndola así, sufriendo, tan frágil, bajo su protección, la verdad lo golpeó con un par de duras bofetadas, sintió un hueco en el estómago y su corazón se brincó un latido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir eso que ahora sentía?

Ella dormía profundamente, él por el contrario estaba más despierto que nunca. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a comportarse de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué…? Ella no lo quería, al menos no como él deseaba, de eso estaba seguro. Ella amaba a alguien más, alguien que no era él, y él… él apenas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. No sabía cómo haría para seguir tan cerca de ella sin comportarse diferente, pero estaba seguro de que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos. No era la primera vez que la veía llorar por su amor perdido. No era la primera vez que cuidaba de ella después de que las lágrimas le ganaban la batalla. Decidió callar, pero esa noche sabiéndose protegido por su sueño comenzó a hablarle, casi en murmullos para no despertarla… para confesarle lo que él mismo acababa de descubrir.

Candy –susurró– escucha Candy. Sé que estás afligida, sé que te duele haberlo alejado de ti. Me has dicho que él solía ser mi mejor amigo y supongo que en algún lugar de mi memoria deben estar escondidas sus confesiones, pero no puedo recordarlas. Sé que sufres por su ausencia y me duele tanto verte llorar, me pone triste… me vuelve loco, porque sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer –acarició su cabello con ternura– y aunque pudiera hacer algo, si él en realidad es mi amigo, entonces… quizá lo que ahora hago no sea correcto e intentaré callarlo, porque sé, ahora que te veo, que jamás podré llamarte "mía".

La lluvia golpeaba con acompasado ritmo las ventanas de la casa y no había otro sonido que interrumpiera el silencio más que aquel producido por las gotas y los murmullos de Albert.

Pequeña, son tantas cosas las que quisiera decirte ¿sabes?… me encantaría ser el hombre que amas… si yo fuera él, si yo fuera el hombre a quien amaras, procuraría que las únicas lágrimas que derramaras fueran de felicidad, de alegría… si tuviera la oportunidad de estar a tu lado jamás permitiría que te sintieras sola. Tantas serían las cosas que haría si yo fuera el hombre de tu vida. – Suspiró–. Sabes, si pudiera tener un solo deseo, no pediría recuperar la memoria, ni saber quién soy, pediría una oportunidad para nosotros, para poder abrazarte fuerte, y limpiar tus lágrimas con mis besos. Prometería ser el mejor de los hombres, sólo por tenerte un momento a mi lado, pero sé que lo nuestro no puede ser porque aunque él ya no está a tu lado, lo sigues amando, sigue estando en tu vida… no sería lo correcto. Moriría por despertar y tenerte junto a mí, y poder gritarle al viento que te amo. Ahora no me queda más que esperar y algún día tener el valor de confesarte lo que ahora que no me escuchas te digo. Candy, si yo fuera él, lo haría todo por hacerte feliz.

Calló por un momento, contemplándola y luego se puso en pie y la recostó. Justo cuando estaba retirando el brazo que tenía detrás de su cuello ella abrió los ojos, por un momento lo quedó viendo extrañada, como intentando ubicar dónde y con quién estaba. Él le sonrió y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Albert yo…

No digas nada…

Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Si yo fuera él… haría mucho más.

¿Cómo?

Nada –dijo sonriendo– vuelve a dormir, mañana verás las cosas con más calma y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.

¿Te quedarás a mi lado mientras logro dormir?

No iré a ningún lado.

Gracias.

Descansa.

Ella no tardó mucho tiempo en dormir de nuevo. Él se quedó ahí observándola por unos momentos más, dejando que sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaran por unos instantes y luego, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se puso en pie y se dispuso a dejar la habitación. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero no pudo salir. Regresó sus pasos y caminando con calma se acercó de nuevo a donde ella estaba, se agachó, la idea de besar sus labios cruzo por su mente pero se contuvo y en cambio besó su frente y antes de salir susurró:

Tantas serían las cosas que haría, con cuántas fuerzas te amaría… si yo fuera él. Candy, si fuera él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero soy yo y procuraré contentarme con el cariño que me tienes. Pero hoy te lo digo, porque mañana no podré, daría mi vida y con todo mi ser te amaría si yo fuera él.

**FIN**

Inspirado en la canción "If I was the one" de Ruff Endz.


End file.
